Darkness In Skyloft
by RandomButLoved
Summary: "I have been sent for the goddess. And I'm not going to leave without her." For nights on end, Zelda has been having the craziest nightmares one could only imagine having. However, what would happen if one of those nightmares actually became true before her very eyes? Darkness is in Skyloft, Zelda, and it will go to any length to get you.


_**Author's Note:**_ This is mainly just a time-filler that I have managed to write through my revision (ugh, revision *yawn*). Still, I hope that you enjoy it. This is inspired by the picture that I found on a Facebook page and it just came to me. The drawing itself is amazing too so check it out! _Also, please look at the poll on my profile page because not many people have voted and I really would like your opinion on the subject so please check it out – I'll give you a cookie *places a chocy-chip cookie in front of you*_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

_This story was updated on Friday September 27th_

Darkness In Skyloft

_A Pre-Skyward Sword FanFiction_

"_He is here, and he is here for you."_ I wake with a start from a restless sleep. Those words have been plaguing my dreams for nights on end and I'm starting to lose my mind because of it.

"_Follow my voice."_ An older, wiser voice suddenly calls out to me. They sound like a Goddess calling me to my destiny or something.

Now I really _am_ losing my mind.

I slowly and cautiously rise from my mattress, my duvet covers tossed all around the room. For some reason I have decided to follow this spiritual, and very much goddess-like, voice – it feels like it's calling out to me and is here to protect me yet I am not sure why.

My hands grow shaky as I take the handle of my door in my grasp and slowly turn it, letting my hand drop as the door clicks and creaks open. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. _Calm down, Zelda_, I tell myself calmly. _I'm sure that it will me nothing after all._

I step forward, moving towards the voice that calls out to me. I don't realize it for a few minutes but I feel like I am in some sort of trance because before I know it, I am standing in the centre of the courtyard, looking right up at the pumpkin-orange moon reflecting shadows all over the area.

I watch the stars twinkling in the midnight sky as the gentle breeze blows at my blonde hair, numbing the worried feeling coursing through my veins. Why in the goddess's name I am here? The remlits will be out and what if Father sees my trashed and empty room? I'll send him into a panic and that is really the last thing that I need right now.

The wind suddenly picks up without a caution, whipping my hair in my face and silencing my thoughts. I look around, awaiting a remlit to jump out from the shadows and claw at my face although nothing is here.

However, when I look back up to the head of the Statue of the Goddess, I see something that I never expected in my whole life waiting for me. A dark shadow stands tall atop the head of the sacred Statue, blood-red eyes boring into my pair of bright blues ones.

We stare at each other for several minutes, the wind trying with all of its might to cover my sight of the being with my hair when suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, the being crouches and leaps high into the air.

I gape in amazement as they fly through the sky when I soon realize that they are shooting down at a high speed towards . . . me.

I leap out of the way and land with a soft thud on my front only milliseconds before the being lands gracefully on the stone. I calmly raise my head, trying not to worry myself by seeing who this is and why they are out in Skyloft so late? I look up to see the scariest figure before me.

A boy (or at least I _think_ that it is a boy) stands before me, holding a large, dark sword. They wear the uniform that you receive when you win the Wing Ceremony and move up in the rankings of the Knight Academy but it's . . . jet black?

And furthermore, I swear that my head is off on its own because this person looks a lot like. . .

"Link?" I'm not even lying. He looks _exactly_ like him except he kind of looks a lot like a shadow to me. There are no human features about him.

In reply to my conclusion, he bows to me. _"It's nice to see you again, Zel."_ He has Link's voice too! Okay, not that I ever thought that this is Link in the first place, however this isn't Link at all. He would never bow to me or call me "Zel". It sounds rather catchy but still—

_Stop thinking like this, Zelda!_ I almost scream in my mind, cutting my stupid thoughts into nothingness. _Whoever this is, you need to get out of here and quickly!_

Looking away from him, I begin to get back to my feet when someone helps me – and I think I know who it is. "W-Who are you?" I stutter, lifting my gaze back to his face. "And why are you in Skyloft?" I force my hand out of his, making him laugh a little. That's his laugh too. . .

"_I have been sent for the goddess. And I'm not going to leave without her."_ He gestures to my clothes, and I look down to see the clothes I made for the Wing Ceremony this weekend.

How am I in these clothes? And why did he gesture to me when he spoke of the goddess? I don't know . . . I honestly don't any more. . .

I carefully start to back away from him, not wanting to hear any more of his words. I just want to get back to the Academy where people like Father and _my_ Link are. I'll be safe there.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here but I'm not who you are telling me I am and I'm not going to go where you want me to. I'm not a goddess, let alone _the_ goddess, so just leave me alone!" I tell him, my voice raising at each word.

And with that, I spin around and bolt out of the courtyard. I hear incredibly fast footsteps behind me but I keep running and I'll keep running until—

An arm suddenly grabs at my waist, jerking me backwards. I fight the form pulling me backwards but it doesn't work. Whoever this is, they really won't give up on taking me where they want me to go.

I find myself being pulled back into the courtyard and across to the diving platform. Wait, Loftwings can't fly at night! Why are they sending me off the—?

My stomach flips upside down when my feet are dragged away from the wood of the platform and are left free-falling through the sky. That arm is still around me, urging me without a choice to fall with them.

I try to break free wildly when a voice, emanating from behind me, freezes my movements.

"_There's no point in trying. No one can save you now."_ It's him and I know it. My eyes go warm a little. Soon I'll hit the cloud barrier and I won't be able to see any of my friends or family again. Father . . . Karane . . . Orielle . . . Link.

The final name causes one cold tear to fall down my cheek. I wish he was here to help me. I need his protection now more than anything. So, with one last spark of energy, I scream out his name.

* * *

"LINK!" I bolt into a sitting position, sweat and tears streaming all down my face. My breath comes out is uneven rags as I get my bearings back. I-I'm . . . back in my room? A-And I'm wearing my pink nightgown instead of the clothes I am to wear for the Wing Ceremony.

I-I'm . . . okay?

My breathing slowly returns to its regular rhythm when a sound makes it get caught in my throat.

A thud off to my left.

I sharply look over to see an empty chair next to my bed and a figure sprawled out on the floor. And then I realize what has happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_I'll make sure that you don't have any more nightmares, okay?" Link reassured as I lay down under the covers of my bed. __He pulled up the chair from my desk to beside my bed and rested his hand on top of mine._

"_Thank-you, Link." I had said. "I'll repay you somehow."_

_He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "You know that you don't have to. I prefer you not to." He paused. "Unless you could stop waking me up like you normally do for once – or ever."_

_I giggled and closed my eyes gently, praying to the goddess that I wouldn't get any more nightmares that night. The last thing I was conscious of was Link kissing my hand and whispering, "Good-night, Zelda. Sweet dreams."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I smile slightly and kneel beside him. I've never seen him look so peaceful in sleep – not that I watch him sleep, that is, but he always has nightmares. To be honest, I'm surprised this sleepyhead didn't wake up to my scream. I guess this is why I call him sleepyhead after all.

A peaceful feeling takes over when the horrifying feeling of falling takes over my body and I shake him awake in a crazy fashion.

"Link! Link, get up!" His sleepy baby-blue eyes open and lock onto me.

"Huh? What time is it?" He mumbles. "And why am I on the floor?"

Even through the sudden feeling of falling, I manage to smile at his words. "I had another nightmare and I screamed when I woke, sending you off the chair in your sleep." I pause. "And it is mid-morning, I think."

He looks away sheepishly and breathes out a laugh. "Wow, I just don't know how I didn't wake up when I hit the floor." Again, I laugh. He slowly sits, wincing at a pain in his arm that probably hit the floor and took most of the impact, and embraces me.

"It'll be okay, Zelda. Just try not to think about it, as hard as it is." He assures to my shoulder.

I bury my own head into his shoulder. "Thanks, Link, for being here for me."

"Any time." He whispers back.

* * *

The rest of the morning whizzes by for me. I mainly read and sew torn clothes of mine that I keep forgetting to fix to pass the time. Still, I manage to stab myself with the needle lots when an image or a feeling from the nightmare jerks the needle out of place.

I attend my cooking class with Henya, my geography class with Instructor Owlan, my flying class with Instructor Horwell and my history class with Father for the rest of the afternoon.

And when I remember that the sunset is supposed to be most visible for this week and this week only – I find the diving platform next to the Statue of the Goddess and watch the now incredibly large sun set over the cloud barrier.

"I completely forgot about the sunset tonight. You should have reminded me about it." I jump, almost slipping off the platform when I hear the voice, and turn hastily.

_It's only Link_, I reassure myself. _It's not like it is going to be. . ._

"Relax, Zelda. It's only me," He stops for a moment, realization in his eyes. "Is it because of your nightmare?" I nod slightly and turn back to the orange-tinted clouds. He sits beside me, letting his feet dangle off the edge next to mine. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head without word or letting time pass for me to think about my answer.

There are a few moments of silence before Link speaks again, this time with a lack of comfort of this situation in his voice. "D-Do you want me to leave so you can think about it?"

I _want_ to say, "No, please don't. I want you here with me." Instead, I _actually_ say without thinking: "Please."

_What have you done, Zelda?_ I demand. _You've probably just hurt his feelings!_

He opens his mouth to reply but closes it before he can say anything. He nods and stands before turning to leave. "See you later." He says, sounding slightly hurt at my change in manner towards him. Now _look with you've done, Zelda! He's only trying to be a friend and you've just upset him!_

I sigh as I hear his footsteps fade and . . . stop abruptly. Huh? What is going. . .?

A sudden sound sends my blood cold. Two things colliding with each other. Then I connect this with Link's sudden halt and get up from the diving platform and turn to see—

"Link!" I rush over to his unconscious form. He lays face-first on the cool stone. I try to shake him awake as both my breath and my heart beat grow quicker but he doesn't even stir.

My eyes heat up for one of the thousands of times today. Why did I act so coldly towards him? Why?! "_And the last thing he will know of is how wonderful you acted towards him."_ I freeze and straighten at the same time. He's back, and he's here for me.

"Why did you hurt him?" I ask, anger tinging my voice, not looking away from Link as I rest my hand on top of his like he did with me last night.

"_Your voices are lying to_ _you."_ He replies._ "While I am technically here for you, there is only one person I can take to get you to follow my orders."_ His words send my blood cold. Is he going to take. . .?

I find myself tensing more than I ever thought was possible when he leans in and whispers something in my ear, his breath against my pointy ear sending chills around my entire body.

"_I am here, and I am here for him."_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So? What did you think? Did you guys like it? I just had this idea and I went with it ~ like a lot of my fanfictions :) I would _love_ to say find out next time but alas, this is only a single chapter :(

Still, I would love a review from you, just to see what you think of it :) I cannot wait to read them!

~RandomButLoved~


End file.
